1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video editing method and a digital device therefor, and more particularly, to a method for editing a playback speed of a partial sequence of video and a digital device therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various applications or programs for video editing have been developed. Such video editing includes copy, deletion, and playback speed adjustment of at least one interval of a video sequence. Video sequence editing may be performed with respect to each preset interval of a video sequence according to an editing application or may be performed with respect to an interval designated by a user. For the video sequence editing, a user input for selecting an interval to be edited and a user input for performing a detailed editing operation with respect to the selected interval should be received.
Meanwhile, recent development of digital device technology makes it possible to perform various types of user inputs such as a touch input and a gesture input as well as a user input through a mouse or a pointer. Accordingly, the video editing application needs to provide a user interface which is capable of easily editing a video sequence through various types of user inputs. Especially, a video editing application is needed which can edit the video sequence through a simple user input and can intuitively represent an editing result.